Mistrz rzemiosła
Profesja zaawansowana Artisans are skilled craftsmen and masters of their trades. Most commonly found in towns and cities, Artisans are organized into a bewildering variety of guilds. The best craftsmen are attracted to the largest cities, such as Altdorf, Marienburg and Nuln. There they can command high prices from the richest clientele, or work with Merchants who can sell their goods in more distant locales. Some Artisans are so famous that even Nobles must put their names on waiting lists, for to have the work of a renowned master is sign of status. The masterwork of an Artisan is truly something to behold. tabthumb Umiejętności: Plotkowanie, Powożenie, Rzemiosło (dowolne trzy), Sekretny język (gildii), Spostrzegawczość, Targowanie, Wycena, Znajomość języka (bretoński, khazalid albo tileański) Zdolności: Talent artystyczny lub Etykieta Wyposażenie: narzędzia (rzemieślnika) najlepszej jakości, 15zk Profesje wstępne: Kartograf, Inżynier, Nawigator, Ochotnik, Rzemieślnik Profesje wyjściowe: Demagog, Inżynier, Mistrz gildii, Kupiec, Ochotnik The Artisans’ Guild The Empire’s reputation for “superior Imperial craftsmanship” is largely borne on the shoulders of the Artisans’ Guild. The Artisans’ Guild is an exclusive body of elite artisans who establish and maintain the standards of mastery in a given craft or trade. Long gone are the days of the lone craftsman, toiling over a single job from start to finish. The modern Imperial workshop features a revised distribution of labour, where the crafting process is divided among teams of subordinate tradesmen working under the supervision of a guild artisan. Guild artisans see themselves as an elite class rather than mere producers of trade and craft. Guild members gain access to patronage from a higher rank of nobility than unguilded artisans, first rights to the most visible and lucrative contracts, and set important trends that will be followed by many. Surprisingly, admittance to the guild is a rather uncomplicated two-stage affair. However, the application process can be slow without the necessary resources or political connections. The prospective artisan must first secure the sponsorship of three active guild members in good standing. Guild members are only permitted to sponsor one applicant per year, so this results in an elaborate courting process in which the prospective artisan is expected to bestow lavish gifts and favours upon his potential sponsors. Of course, most sponsors are well aware of the lucrative benefits of guild membership, and seek to extort the same pay-offs they paid as prospects themselves. The second and more difficult requirement for membership is the presentation and judgment of a masterwork representing the artisan’s ability. The masterwork is judged by an assembly of artisans who are experts in the applicant’s specific craft or trade. If the masterwork is found wanting, the prospective tradesman may only reapply after two years and must completely repeat the sponsorship process. If the assembly accept the masterwork, they present the applicant with his guild ring and welcome him as a new brother. It’s important to note that the Artisans’ Guild is not a trade guild in the traditional sense, and has no financial stake or authority over any other trade or craft guild. The Artisans’ Guild is a place where the accomplished masters of craft meet to work, play and debate the important topics of the day. The only commodity traded at the Artisans’ Guild is influence. The Masterwork (Special Rule) The masterwork is a crafting project that demonstrates the Artisan’s “mastery” of the fabrication process and history of his trade or craft. The masterwork is physical proof of the artisan’s successful quest for knowledge in his chosen discipline, be it painting, sword-crafting or brewing. An artisan wishing to craft his own masterwork can attempt to do so by succeeding at a Hard (-20) Trade Test. The masterwork must be crafted in full view of the judges, although the artisan does all the work and research himself. Quality components are an asset, and a character may add 5% to his Trade Test for each 250 gold he invests in the work. Adventure Seeds The Eye of the Beholder: A well-monied noble is commissioning a portrait for his new bride and paying handsomely for the work. In truth, the noble is a volatile knight and his blushing bride is hideous to behold – can an artisan satisfy the knight yet remain true to his craft? Kategoria:Profesje